The Twists and Turns of Life
by xoxcatchmexox
Summary: He rubbed circles in my back, soothing me until all I could I hear was the steady rhythm of his heart beat...I felt tears roll down my cheeks; I think I just fell for my enemy. Blair/Dan Dair slight Dan/Serena
1. A Diffrent Kind of Party

**Hey, my wonderful readers… long time no see, huh? Well, in other words I'm back! And I realize that most of you are still waiting for that sequel. And to be honest I only recently came up with one. Now, most of my Derena readers won't be thrilled about this, but I'm starting a Dair fic. I just fell in love with them so yeah, on with my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl, if I did everything would go the way I want it to but I don't so it doesn't**

**xXx **

I took a deep breath walking into that filthy, stupid, smelly coffee shop. My eyes focused in on my target… Dan Humphrey. He sat there laughing with those annoying little, want to be tortured souls. And amazingly Dan was the best looking one there. He looked up only for a moment meeting my gaze, he abruptly stopped laughing, eyes wide.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask him, it wasn't really a question because I was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

He seemed to hesitate, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, what's up? "

I stopped and thought about what I was going to say next not wanting him to take this the wrong way. "I was wondering,… Do you have a date to Georgina's party?"

He did some sort of double take glancing at his friends quickly then back at me.

xXx

I decided at around 3 o'clock that I should visit Chuck before I have to go to hell on a roof. I merrily walked down his floor, only to hear loud male moans come out of a room I couldn't quite place. I opened Chuck's room with the key he gave me only to find him and Vanessa… occupied with each other entangled under his bed sheets. I heard a voice that sounded like they were being strangle call out his name. I think it was me, I'm not sure yet.

He looked up quickly shocked to see me standing in the door way. I turned on the heels of my shoes and strutted out of the room grasping on tightly to the dignity I still retained. I heard him calling my name but I ignored him, smiling stupidly to myself to have _ever _thought Chuck Bass changed. He's still his arrogant, man-whoring, Basshole self. I put on my sun glasses and smiled. The queen is back, and no one is getting in her way.

xXx

Dan and I walked into the building that Georgina or as I like to call her whore-gina was throwing her party. As soon as we walked in I could hear music blasting throughout the building. We were almost at the door when Dan looked back at me, looked forward again, then back at me. He stopped and turned to face me.

"You okay?" He asked politely.

I nodded slightly smiling abit "I just feel like I got off on the wrong foot here… and I want to start again. So, thanks for bringing me Humphrey."

He looked at me, his mouth gaping open in shock that I can actually be compassionate. "Oh, uh, yeah, well, you know I would like to think that if I needed it somebody would do the same for me. Although to be honest we both know it wouldn't be you."

He gave me this weird smile/grimace and then went up one more step before turning around again.

"Oh, no headbands in college. Kay?" Then he turned around and entered the party.

xXx

I don't what how it happened, but ten cups of whatever was in that plastic red cup later, I drunkly held the microphone a little too close to my face and spurted if anyone knew where Dan Humphrey was. I heard a drunken giggle coming from the back of the crowd and coming closer to me.

Dan approached holding his hand up as if he was asking a question, "I'mmm right here Bllaaaaiirrr." He slurred to me.

"Dan!" I shouted excitedly in my drunken state and jumped into his arms "Dan," I whispered "I have a secret for you."

"What is it Bear?" He said using the nickname my dad gave me, I didn't mind.

I smiled, "You know, I never hated you. I was jealous of Serena. I always thought you were sexy."

He smile lazily back at me "I always thought you were sexy too."

His eyes soon locked mine; lust clouded both of our vision. I quickly leaned upward and kissed him hungrily my tongue gliding along his bottom lip begging for an entrance. He obliged and opened his mouth both of our tongues dancing together battling for dominance. His won and he pulled away suddenly his lips covered with mine and his own juice still and moved down to my neck placing sweet gentle kiss in a line down my neck to my collar bone.

I grabbed his collar pulling his back up to my lips and moaning into his mouth he smiled and began walking backwards. I pulled away slowly and bent my head to nibble on his ear, he responded with a throughty moan causing my lips to form a smile

"Where are we going?" I mumbled against his ear

"My place." He responded. We got a taxi five minutes later; still in a heated make-out his shirt was undone so it hung loosely so I could see his perfectly chiseled abs. If we weren't so drunk he most likely would have buttoned up his shirt so the cab driver didn't have to witness us practically having sex in his back seat. But, like I said we were drunk so I sat with my legs on either side of him. My butt sitting on his thighs, he seemed to be enjoying this, the cab came to a halt and the driver shouted we were at Dan's apartment and to get out of his cab. Dan pulled me up and threw a twenty at the cab driver. Dan ran across the lobby holding my hand and pulling me in the elevator closing it. Once the door closed Dan grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, leaning in and kissing me again.

As soon as we reached his apartment we went into his room falling back on the bed, he kicked the door closed with his foot and went back to kissing me…

xXx

I woke up the next morning with a major headache with only one thought on my mind… '_Where the fuck am I?' _I looked around taking in the room; I've been here before I just can't remember where this is exactly. I look down at myself, am I… am I naked? No, no I can't be. I did not get drunk and sleep with this random guy. I look down again, yup still naked. No, I refuse to believe it. I am not that kind of girl. I'm not like Serena, Georgina, or even Vanessa. I don't just sleep around with random guys!

What if the guy had a disease? What if he didn't use protection? I swear, whoever it is that took advantage of me when I was drunk, and if he got me pregnant I **will** track him down just to rip his balls off and make sure he could never have sex again.

Shaking off the bad thoughts I decided that I should get up and leave before this pervert comes back and rapes me. I found all my clothes but it took me about twenty minutes, they were thrown all across the room. I walked out of the room, only to be hit by a heavenly smell of waffles and syrup. I looked at the table to see cabbage patch digging into his waffles. So he's the bastard that took advantage of me. I walked up to him and slapped him.

He dropped his fork desperately gripping at the hand mark on his right cheek. "Blair! What the fuck?" He shouted at me.

I slapped him again, fuming. "That's what you get for taking advantage of me when I was drunk."

"What do you mean taking advantage of you? I was effin drunk Blair! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"You had sex with me!" I shouted at him making him fall out of his chair and double over laughing.

"Have sex… with you?! Ha-ha," He continued to laugh at me.

I smirked and did something I thought I would never do. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the mouth, hoping to bring back any memory of last night. Sadly it did, I saw all of it, the heated kisses, me sitting on his lap, his lips tugging on my neck, my lips nibbling on his ear. All of it. I pulled away and absentmindedly moved my hand up to my neck where he left his mark.

I heard him pull a sharp a breath and release it, "I did have sex with you, Blair Waldorf…. What the hell? How did it even happen?" he questioned

"You probably forced me into it." I accused

"No way. We both saw that memory and from what it looked like, we both wanted it… bad."

I sighed realizing there was no way I was going to win this battle. "Yeah, I did. But, what the hell did that to us?"

Dan shrugged.

I don't really know how it happened, but I do admit I have always felt a great deal of lust towards Dan. His muscular body, his stories, his dry sense of humor. I have always felt lust, but only lust, what it would feel like to kiss him. I never actually like him in another way.

Dan noticed me in my pensive state and looked down "I'm sorry, if you regret this but… we can't take this back, what's done is done." He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

I started crying slightly. How could I do this to Serena, my best friend? With the only guy she's ever loved. And she still does love him, she told me last week. I felt Dan wrap his arm around me to comfort me I leaned into him and cried into his chest. He rubbed circles in my back, soothing me until all I could I hear was the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"If you want we could never speak of this again." He suggested

I nodded my head and stood up brushing myself off. "I should go."

He stood up and gave me a long hug, and kissed my forehead "Bye Waldorf. Hate you." He said with a smile.

I hugged back, then pulled away heading for the door. "Bye cabbage patch. Hate you too." He waved as I exited the apartment. I felt tears roll down my cheeks; I think I just fell for my enemy.

**xXx**

**That's it. What do you think of my first Dair story? It's a little rough around the edges but I'm pleased with it. It's multi-chapter, so review it would mean a lot to me. And for my Derena fans… I'm going to start working on the sequel this weekend. No names yet, but if you have any suggestions feel free to offer them and I'll be sure to give you credit. So, I realize that I am rambling now, so I'll shut up. Don't forget to review. I'll post soon.**


	2. Why does Dan always make things better?

_Blair's mouth hung slightly open in pure ecstasy, as Dan placed kisses in a line down her arm, occasionally opening his mouth to glide his tongue along the length of her arm. His hair was damp with moisture from whatever activity they were doing before it got to this. Her eyes shut a little tighter as she felt him start to go down on her. She pushed herself towards him making them come into closer contact._

**xXx**

Blair shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, her heart pounding loudly and the beats coming out slowly. What a fantastic yet terrifying dream Blair thought to herself. What woke her? Oh, Dorota knocking on the door. Was it just her or had she already had this dream?

"Miss Blair?" Dorota called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Blair shouted faintly

Dorota stepped in hesitantly "Breakfast ready Miss Blair."

"Of course Dorota, I'll be down in a minute." Blair said waving her hand at Dorota to excuse her to leave her room immediately; she wanted to get back to that wonderful dream.

"Yes, Miss Blair." Dorota said nodding slightly then raising her eyebrow "Remember what I said before Miss Blair," She pointed towards the ceiling "_He_ is always watching." Then she backed out Blair's door.

Blair let her head fall back against the soft pillow of her bed. She groaned, she could not believe she just had that dream about _Dan Humphrey._ She could understand having this dream about Chuck Bass, well not that basshole anymore, but maybe Nate Archibald, but Dan Humphrey? Actually, she _had_ had this dream about Chuck, but the way Dan pleasured her came in no comparison to Chuck, no comparison at _**all**_.

**xXx**

Dan sat in his loft, typing away on his laptop, writing a new story about a beautiful brunette and a poor boy from Brooklyn, it was a great story so far, in his opinion. When he heard a sharp knock come from his front door. He groaned silently as he got up from his comfterble place on the couch to go answer the door, now that he thought about it he probably should have showered and shaved.

He answered the door only to find a disheveled Serena on the other side of the door. Yet, she still looked so beautiful and he could probably get a story out of this little exchange. "Dan, I need your help." She said breathlessly

""What is it?" Dan cringed at the thought that something bad happened to his first true love.

"Rufus and Lilly broke up." Serena shouted happily, a smile crossing her features." And I was hoping..." She trailed off.

"What?" Dan questioned picking Serena up and spinning her around placing his head in the hollow of her neck, taking in the scent that he hadn't been close to in a long time, and yet he couldn't help but miss the warm vanilla scent he had smelled on Blair.

"You heard it right. I saw them break up myself, apparently my mom cheated on your dad with my dad. And I was, Um hoping that. That..." She trailed off again as if she was unable to finish her sentence."**(And Rufus and Lilly never had a kid together in my story because that's just gross.) **

Dan put her down and stared at her intently. "What is it, Serena? What were you hoping for?" He nearly shouted, the words feeling like lead on his tongue.

"I was hoping," she looked up at him biting her lip "That you still feel the same way about me," She looked down at the floor blushing, "Because I still I feel the same way about you."

Dan hesitated; did he really still love her? He finally decided that he did. "Yeah Serena, I still do."

She looked up and smiled jumping on him placing her lips on his. He kissed back, but something felt off.

**xXx**

Blair sat in a small café in Brooklyn with a disgusted look on her face, she was going to have to take ten showers to get rid of being here she thought. She was awaiting the arrival of her best friend, what threw Blair off was that Serena wanted to meet her in _**Brooklyn!**_ Soon she saw a head of blonde hair walk into the café clinging to a very attractive guy; he was tall with tousled brown hair, and some amazingly perfect muscles that looked fantastic through his tight, blue shirt. But then a thought occurred to her _Oh great,_ Blair thought in a small bit of annoyance, _Serena's got a new boy toy._

Serena arrived at the table the boy looking down typing on his blackberry, not even addressing her, which Blair thought was kind of rude. "Hey B," Serena smiled at her

"Hey S," Blair nodded towards the guy as if asking Serena who he was.

Serena raised her eyebrows and tilted her head mouthing _B, what do you mean? That's Dan._

Blair stood up quickly "THAT'S CABBAGE PATCH?" she shouted causing everyone to look at her, only glaring back at them, she noticed that Dan cut his hair just how he had it last summer, she would never admit it but that's the way she liked it most . Dan looked up from whatever had had his attention so closely on his blackberry before and his facial expression was absolutely startled.

He smiled slowly "Hey Blair," He breathed stepping closer to her.

"Hey Dan," She said stiffly, taking a step forward and giving him a light hug.

Serena's eyes widen in shock "Okay, what the hell did I miss?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison

Serena raised her eyebrow at them but let it go.

**xXx**

By the end of the brunch Dan had Serena placed in his lap and they were making out completely ignoring Blair's existence. She couldn't help but think that yesterday her lips were the ones on Dan's not Serena's, she also couldn't help that her stomach twisted painfully whenever they touched.

Blair cleared her throat loudly "I think I'll just go." She said uncomfortably.

Serena quickly pulled away as if she barely realized Blair was there "Oh, Blair! I'm sorry don't go yet. Please?" Serena rounded her eyes and pushed her lower lip out a bit. _Damn Serena,_ Blair thought _she knows I can't say no to her when she makes that face._

Blair sighed, "Okay, I'll stay."

Serena squealed and gave Blair a hug jumping up and down when her phone rang. Serena pulled away and looked at who sent her the text.

"Oh," She said reading the text "I'm sorry Dan I have to go Erik needs me."

"That's fine Serena," Dan said slowly "If it was Jenny I'd do the same."

"Thanks for understanding Dan," She said giving him a hug

"It's fine."He said hugging her also

She stopped a taxi and just before she stepped in she began to tell them goodbye. "Bye, B." Then she looked towards Dan "Bye Dan, I love you," The look that Serena gave Dan made her feel guilty, she looked at him with so much love in her eyes.

Dan smiled back at her and seemed to hesitate "Bye Serena, I love you too."

Once Serena was gone Dan turned towards Blair. "So, how are you Blair?" He asked even though it was just hours ago that she was leaving his loft.

"I'm f-"She stopped short when she saw Chuck coming her way. She grabbed Dan's arm tightly and pulled him down to her height.

"Pretend you're dating me" She growled in his ear, making it look like she was kissing his ear.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head slightly

"Just do it." She whisper yelled into his ear.

Chuck was now standing in front of them with a smirk on his face, that smirk made Blair want to smack him across the face just so he wasn't so damn cocky "Hello Blair, Humphrey."

Dan nodded in his direction, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. Blair glared at Chuck; she was so close to just cussing him out.

"Well what do we have here? Cabbage patch and Blair, on a date? And to think just yesterday we were together Blair, and I must say your taste has gone down."

"Going out with a fucking trashcan would be a step up from dating _you_" Blair growled

"That's not what you used to say when I would pleasure you Blair. I recall you screaming my name. What was it again? Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Am I right?" Chuck smirked, he was winning again.

Blair looked down and Dan could see she had nothing more to say, Chuck crushed her. He didn't know what Chuck did but it made him mad that Chuck had the nerve to hurt someone as beautiful as Blair. He felt his hand go back and meet with Chuck's right eye.

Dan saw Chuck stumbled back and fall down, Dan smirked. "Next time you want to mess with Blair you're going to have to go through me. Which is a bad idea unless, you feel like that black eye right there is lonely. So, I'm telling you this once Chuck, Stay away from her."

Chuck quickly got up his fist colliding with the side of Dan's face. Dan stayed in his place as if Chuck's punch did nothing to him, and it didn't and he punched Chuck again meeting his nose with a sickening cracking sound. Chuck snapped, blood pouring out of his nose pouncing on Dan brining him to the floor and climbing on him hitting Dan repeatedly in the face and stomach.

Blair watched in horror as blood began to seep out the corner of Dan's mouth, she quickly looked down and ran up to Chuck kicking him in his sensitive area. Chuck rolled off of Dan holding himself groaning.

Dan stayed laying down on his back as he breathed slow ragged breathes. It wasn't until she got closer that Blair noticed that he was unconscious. She knelt down beside him and pushed down on his chest five times then she took a deep breath and placed her mouth on his giving him the breath. Before she knew what she was doing she felt herself unable to resist being in close contact with him and not actually kiss him.

Slowly she began kissing him gliding her tongue along his bottom lip. Dan jolted awake, Blair didn't notice. As quickly as it began it was over, she felt herself being pushed away from his body.

"Blair," Dan said sharply "I'm with Serena. And I _don't_ like you like that."

She looked around at all the witnesses and pulled him into a cab

**xXx**

About twenty minutes later they were seated in Blair's room.

"Okay Blair," He said huskily "What was that kiss about? You know I'm with Serena."

"I," She began "I honestly don't know." She looked down as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey," He said, pulling her into his chest "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

Blair began telling him everything that happened from when she walked in on Chuck and Vanessa and how today was the first time Serena called her in weeks. Dan only heard a sentence that sounded like this, _Chuck slept with Vanessa and Serena._ Dan jumped away from her after he heard her say that sentence.

Blair wiped her eyes, "What happened?"

Dan looked at her with a disbelieving look. "How could you not be disgusted that Chuck slept with Serena?" He shouted at her

Blair looked at him at him for a moment as if asking if he was serious, then when she saw his facial expression didn't change she burst into a round of bitter laughter.

Dan looked at her with wide eyes, how could she not be disgusted that Chuck had sex with Serena they were fucking step siblings for Pete's sake. "Blair," He shook her once when she wouldn't stop laughing."Blair!" He shouted

She stopped laughing as if she barely realized he was there. "Dan, you're so stupid." She stated still laughing

"What do you mean stupid? Blair, this is disgusting." He said his eyes sliding into slits, glaring at her.

"Dan, Chuck never had sex with Serena. Actually I believe the last time he made a move on her she kicked him down there, if you know what I mean."

Dan shook his head as if he couldn't believe how big of a fool he made of himself. "oh," Was all that came out of his mouth.

Blair began laughing again slightly pointing at him. Dan smirked in a response "Blair, I think it'd be best if you stop laughing now."

She looked at him with a smirk as if she was amused that he tried to threaten her. "Why don't you make me… _Cabbage patch_."

"Okay," He shrugged, smiling "But you asked for it." He said slowly inching his way towards her until he was close enough to jump on her tickling her.

Blair squealed, laughing "Dan, stop. Dan!" She said loudly swatting his hand which was holding his weight up from her, and when she did that he collapsed on her, their eyes locking. Their laughter suddenly stopped.

**Okay, that's it! I know I suck, huh? For making you guys wait so long. I mean, I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long but all of my practices kept getting in the way and my games and homework. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter two in **_**The twist and turns of life**_** (says dramatically). Well that's all I got to say I'll try to post faster for chapter three. Review, pretty please with a cherry on top, for me? Ha-ha anyway bye! See you next time, Miranda**


	3. Comfort, and songs

I blinked up at Dan expectantly hoping that he would get the hint and kiss me, when I realized that Dan wouldn't do anything bad so I decided that Dan needed to be corrupted a bit, I began leaning up wards, for a brief moment just a brief moment I pictured my best friend. Serena, she was so trusting always seeing the best in people trying her best to ignore their flaws, a pang of guilt hit me when I realize I was trying to get her boyfriend to cheat on her, her perfect boyfriend that I wanted so badly. But, then I remembered Serena _slept with Nate_ when we were still together, then she ran away. Sure they were drunk, and she apologized but it was no excuse, she caused Nate to momentarily fall in love with her. Of course he was over his "undying love" for Serena now, and was once again trying to get back on my good side. Because I'm _Blair Waldorf_, Oh crap, I thought I'm beginning to sound like Chuck.

My lips were soon pressed against Dan's silky smooth, gentle lips, the lips that I couldn't seem to get enough of. He seemed as into it as I was because his hands soon wrapped themselves in my loose waves of chestnut locks, his hands lightly pulling at my hair that was in his grasp, when he did it caused me to moan.

Dan pulled away quickly, causing him to fall off his position on top of me to the floor. "Blair, what did we _just do?_" He all but shouted at me.

I shrugged my shoulders causing my dark green cardigan to slip off my shoulders slightly, "We kissed?"

"Yeah," He shouted, raising his hands up in frustration, "I got that!" He exclaimed.

"You asked." I said slowly, watching his expressions change as he thought about our kiss

That really blew his top off, "Look _Blair,"_ He hissed and said my name with so much disgust it made me flinch. "I… I love Serena goddamn it! And I get that you like playing these stupid games with any guy that has a pulse, but I don't have to put up with this crap!" He screamed.

"Dan, don't you think that's a little-"

He held his hand up to stop me, " I wasn't done, Blair, I get that Chuck cheated on you, but that doesn't mean the whole world is going to stop to dry Blair Waldorf's tears. And I've come to a conclusion; you're just a conniving little _Bitch." _His mouth dropped after the final words slipped off his lips, I shook my head.

I stared at him dumbfounded, I thought Dan was better that that. I thought he was different than all the other guys of the UES, I pictured him the guy that wasn't going to hurt me, I guess was wrong he's just like everyone else, he hurt me as soon as my guard was down. The tears soon began to seep out the corners of my eyes, I got up quickly trying to rush to my room, I am not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

He grabbed my arm softly, a look of regret in his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that I was just frustrated and-" I cut him off, the palm of my hand meeting with his right cheek the smacking sound ringing through the empty loft.

He grabbed his check, releasing my arm "Okay, I guess I deserved that" I saw this as my opportunity and bolted up the stairs "Blair!" I heard him shout up after me, the sound of running footsteps soon following.

I reached my room and was able to slam and lock the door before he could get in.

**xXx**

I sighed thrown back on my comforter, a part of me wished that Dan would've fought try to pry, to tear down the walls and try to find out all my secrets. He left after a few minutes didn't even try to make sure I was alright. _Okay, _I thought to myself_ I think I'm delusional because I swear I can hear a guitar strumming outside my door. _Soon after the strumming began I heard an angelic voice begin to sing. I cracked open the door to find Dan smiling at me and he continued to play and sing.

"There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small, but still, resilient voice  
Says help is very near" He finished his song a ear-to-ear grin on his face.

I smiled back and couldn't help the tears of joy from falling from my eyes. He began frowning "Blair," He said softly as he got up and began stroking my cheek, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll just go…"

I grabbed his hand, "They're happy tears cabbage patch." I told him smiling brightly

"Oh," He smiled, "That's good?"

I nodded "Yes," I told him as if he were a toddler "I mean, no one has ever written a song for me… and I just want to say thank you Dan." I said sincerely

I interlaced our fingers together and stared up at the man I was falling for, "Thanks for being here for me Dan. I really need a friend right now."

"And I'm going to be that friend Blair," He said with a beautiful look in his eyes. "Up until the day you tell me to leave."

"Won't happen." I whispered

I had just confided in Dan Humphrey, there was no going back now. There is always going to be a bond from this day. I don't regret anything having to do with Dan. I'm happy we got drunk and slept together, but most of all I'm completely content with just having him as a friend for now. If he ever and I mean _ever_ needs me I'm going to be there for him, I'm going to be the friend he never had, the friend he always wanted. And no one is going to get in the way of that.

**xXx**

Dan sat in front of his computer typing away quickly on his laptop. He had every character in his soon to book down, but he couldn't seem to decide whether the love interest should be a leggy blond, with a personality that made every one fall in love with her, or a petite brunette that was so hard to figure out but showed her vulnerable side every once in a while and was worth it in the end.

He jumped slightly when he heard a loud and determined knock come from his front door. He looked at his watch, midnight. Who could possibly be knocking at his door at midnight? He got up reluctantly and opened the door only to be met by a fierce glare of an angry looking Serena.

"What the hell Humphrey?" She shouted starling Dan

"What do you mean? I don't even know what the hell you're talking about Serena."

"This!" She threw her phone directly at Dan's face causing him to fall down and drop the phone

"Serena!" Dan shouted holding his now bleeding nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said getting up and walking to his kitchen to clean up and stop the blood.

She leaned against his counter a determined look in her ocean blue eyes. "I saw Dan."

"Serena," He said slowly "I think you've lost your marbles"

She quickly grabbed her phone pressing a few buttons before showing Dan a text. From Gossip Girl.

Dan gulped at the picture of Blair leaning in closely to himself. He began reading the caption under the picture.

_Hey Upper East siders,_

_Gossip Girl here. You will not believe what I just found out, B and D caught in a compromising situation. And by the looks of it they were getting pretty cozy before they got in a cab to do who knows what. And B, Can you say hypocrite? Giving S so much flack when you were just going to turn around and do the same thing, with the same guy. The worst part is an insider says D and S got back together that morning. Low blow D and B. Low blow…_

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl _

Dan read the article three times. He looked up disbelievingly at Serena. "I can't believe you would believe what gossip girl says and not what your boyfriend says."

"So it's not true?" She asked tilting her head trying to look innocent

"Of course not. Chuck was there trying to harass Blair and I helped her. And you being the great girlfriend you are you doubted me and didn't even notice the cuts on my face." He added the last sentence sarcastically

Serena stepped closer, barely noticing the small slightly blue blotches that covered Dan's face. She rushed over to his side wrapping her arms around. "Oh Dan, I'm sorry. I was just-"

Dan pushed her off, "Get out." He said sternly

"What?" Serena said hurt

"Get out, you're" Dan paused trying to be honest without hurting her, "You're not who I thought you were. You changed Serena,"

"No I didn't Dan, I'm still me."

"No, you're not. You believed the worst in me. The old Serena would have come to me first before believing stupid Gossip Girl," He glared at her challenging her to disagree

"So, what? You're breaking up with me?" Her blue eyes were now glazed over with tears

"No, what I'm saying is that I need to think things over"

Serena slowly walked over to Dan a placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. Serena tasted something different on his lips, but she was already walking on thin ice she was not going to push her luck.

"Bye Dan,"

"Goodbye Serena, see you soon."

**xXx**

I groaned, who dare think about waking up Blair Waldorf from sleeping at three in the morning. I checked the name rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Dan?

"Hello?" I answered groggily

"Hey Blair, I know it's late, but I-" He stopped I could swear I heard a sob, "never mind it's stupid."

"Humphrey," I said sternly "you better tell me what the hell is wrong. You got me worried now,"

"I just, I need you Blair. Can you come over?" He sounded so broken how can I say no?

"I'll be there in a few minutes Dan." I hung up and ran to my closet grabbing a jacket I rushed out of my room and down the elevator flagging down a taxi

**xXx**

I rushed into the Humphrey loft, which now only housed one Humphrey, Dan. There he is. He looks so broken he sat on the couch staring off into space; I rushed over to his side wrapping both of my arms around him. He just sat there not noticing my presence until after a few minutes he wrapped his arms around me and began crying into my shoulder. My heart broke a little by just seeing him in so much pain.

I held him more tightly ready to fight the world to find who hurt this amazing guy, this amazing guy that I happen to be falling in love with. He saved me twice already now's my chance to be there for him to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"Dan, sweetie," I said softly into his ear "You need to tell me what's wrong so I can try and help."

"Serena," He choked out

It took all that was in me not to go right now and rip Serena's hair out just for causing Dan this much pain "What did she do, sweetie?"

"We-" He stopped sobbed again and then continued, "We pretty much broke up. Just because Gossip Girl sent out this stupid blast about how she thought we were sneaking around behind Serena's back."

I waited just in case he wasn't finished, "Then Serena came and yelled at me" He scoffed "I can't believe she believed Gossip Girl and not me her boyfriend who she said she loved,"

"Is that all, Dan?" I asked as sweetly as I could, stroking his hair, I moved into his lap so I could hold him better.

He simply shook his head and whispered, "That's not the worst."

"What is it? No matter what I'll be here for you."

He looked me deeply in the eyes; I noticed a darkness that clouded his eyes that wasn't there before. The eyes that used to be a rich brown that understood and cared for everyone no matter how horribly people treated him. Just like I used to treat him like dirt and I kind of hate myself for it, I could have gotten him before Serena, but I wasted my time with Chuck and Nate. But even though I treated him like dirt he has been there for me.

"I don't want to say it out loud, because I keep trying to convince myself that if I don't say it out loud it might not be true."He let his façade of trying not to look hurt slip and it made tears come to my eyes. I could tell that whatever happened pretty much tore his whole world down.

"You don't need to tell me if you're not ready." I whispered, I didn't want to push him away from myself.

"I want to tell you," He shook his head, "it's Jenny," He said as a violent sobs racked throughout his body once again.

"What happened with Jenny?" I pressed to fully understand his pain I needed to know exactly what was wrong.

"Do you remember Damien?" He asked. I remembered him; he was the guy that Jenny had previously been infatuated with.

"Yes,"

"He-" Dan stopped and stared up at the ceiling silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "That bastard raped my little sister."

I gasped; Jenny was pretty much a little sister to me also. I started crying slightly "When?"

"I found out around one and went to the hospital that she was staying at right away and my dad told me to come back to the loft because I couldn't take seeing her so broken." His arms tightened around my body.

"I should have been there to protect her. I'm the reason my baby sister was raped at the age of sixteen."

I shook my head, "don't say that Dan. Damien was a creep that kept his mask on pretty well. None of us could have seen it coming."

"I just feel messed up about the whole thing. Out of all the horrible people in the world it could have happened to it just had to happen Jenny. Little Jenny, who hasn't even experienced the world yet." He admitted

I nodded "I'm going to let you get sleep Dan, you need it." I added when I noticed the bags under his eyes." He needed rest and I doubt me being here would help "I'll be back in the morning to help you figure things out." I got up slowly, he grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." He whispered, he looked so vulnerable he needed someone.

"Okay I'll stay but you need sleep Dan."

He nodded and led me to him room, "Okay, I'll sleep on the couch I want you to get a good night's sleep." I said softly

He looked down, "I was hoping you would stay with me."

I smiled slightly at how little he sounded, "Okay."

I climbed into the bed pulling down next to me, I wrapped my arms around him and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Goodnight Blair thanks for being here for me."

I smiled there was no way he was thanking me for being there for him once and he's been there for me plenty of times minus the time when he made Chuck and I not happen. But, I don't blame him for that one it was all Vanessa's fault (Did I mention I still hate her? well, I still do hate her) He was so sweet and just plain amazing; he was everything I wished to even find in a guy. Too bad he was property of Serena

I just wish that he was able to see that I was falling head over heels for him. I also wish that I could be able to stand on top of a roof and scream, "I'M IN LOVE WITH DAN HUMPHREY!" but I can't do that, because he made it pretty clear that he just wanted to be friends.

"Goodnight Dan and you've been there for me plenty of times so there's nothing to thank me for."

I felt him smile, I smiled myself in return. Soon after we wished each other goodnight I felt his body slowly loosened as sleep over came his body and he drifted out of conciseness.

"Goodnight Dan. I think I'm falling in love with you, if only you could see that." I whispered as soon I was sure he was sleeping and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**The end of the series! …..**

**Ha-ha Just kidding, it would just be cruel for me to leave it there un-finished. I bet I shocked a lot of you with the whole Jenny thing, I had my friend read it and she thought Dan was crying because of Serena and then she read the Jenny thing and nearly attacked me (Jenny's her favorite character) she said to leave it though because she actually liked the Dair sappy-ness. I kind of felt bad though about what I did to jenny, but don't worry someone will be there to comfort her and with that being said it means there will be a Jenny love interest in the next part. And sorry it's taken so long schools been kicking my ass with homework. That's it.**


	4. Dair and Derena or Chair?

**Sorry it took so long, it's like pulling teeth when you get writer's block but still I planned ahead now I have to piece the story in the middle because I don't want to rush the story but I have an idea as to what's going to happen next.**

The bright sun light that was streaming through the bedroom window woke me up, I sat up and stretched my body, loosening the muscles from sleep until I noticed the spot next to me was empty, where was Dan? I got up with worry quickly taking place on my mind _what if something bad happened to him?_ I took quick steps as I walked around his house, until I found him sitting on a chair beside Jenny's bed. Is that Jenny's hand he's holding?

"Humphrey," I whispered softly and helplessly when I saw him lower his head and place it on the bed right beside Jenny, soon his shoulders began shaking and I couldn't think of something I could do to help him, he needs to forgive himself before I could actually try and help, because he still thinks it's his fault that Jenny got hurt.

He looked up when he heard the floor creek beneath my feet, he nearly jumping out of his skin, "Blair, good morning." He greeted me smiling half-heartedly, he seemed really jumpy.

I walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him "Jenny's home. When did she get here?" I whispered when I saw her mane of blond hair fanned out on her pillow, her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful, and it's hard to imagine anyone had the nerve to hurt someone so innocent, so young.

He nodded, "She got here this morning, when I went to visit her at the hospital. I suggested that it would be better if she came back to Brooklyn, my dad agreed." He looked down at her with a protective glint in his eyes, "I carried her here, you know. I could have taken a taxi, plus anyway it was only three blocks and I don't trust anyone around her anymore. Except you, I trust you."

The way he said everything almost made me cry, until Jenny stirred both of our attention shot towards her.

She blinked up at us for a moment registering everything that happened. Once everything was registered tears started to flood her big blue eyes. "Call Nate," She said in between sobs.

"Jen," Dan said worry taking over his facial expression. "Jen, I'm right here, it's okay." He tried to hug her but she flinched and he quickly backed away from her, scared he hurt her.

"I want Nate." She whispered, "Please," She looked up at us with desperation in her eyes

"I'll call him." I offered and began walking out of the room I paused and turned to face the broken blond in front of me, "I know that we haven't always gotten along Jenny, but if you need a friend to talk to you can always count on me."

Jenny looked at me with big blue, watery eyes that lost the sparkle they once held. Serena used to have a sparkle in her eyes just like Jenny used to, but they both lost it. Serena's sometimes comes back when she's with Dan,

Jenny nodded at me and smiled slightly as new tears fell from her eyes with what just happened to Jenny I felt that I needed to clear the air with her. With the air cleared and once I was sure Dan wouldn't break down and cry with Jenny, I stepped of the room and pressed speed dial number four. Nate answered on the fifth ring.

"Blair, what's up?" He asked, as soon as he answered I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Have you heard about Jenny?" I asked him carefully because I knew that Nate had fallen for Jenny almost two years ago and he never got over her like he got over Serena and me.

"Yes," He choked out "And when I get my hands on Damien I'm going to kill him," I started laughing "I'm not joking." He added seriously which stopped my laughter

"Nate," I whispered softly "If you love Jenny so much why haven't you visited her?"

"I've been in Europe visiting my mom. I got on a plane as soon as I heard; I was on a plane for ten hours trying to get back to New York. I landed like fifteen minutes ago and now I'm trying to get through this damn traffic and I can't get to her fast enough." Nate shouted, clearly frustrated and anxious.

"Nate, first you need to take deep breaths," I heard a loud inhale and exhale "Now, You need to tell me exactly where you are."

"I'm in Brooklyn but the damn hospital is like ten blocks from where I am and I've been running for like three blocks because the stupid cab driver kicked me out because I kept yelling at him to drive faster." He began rambling words falling over themselves which is what happened when he was anxious,

"Nate," I said yet he continued rambling, "Nate!" I shouted

"What?" he asked breathing heavily from his rambling.

"How far are you from the Humphrey's loft?" I asked

"About two blocks but what does that have to do with anything?" He sounded unsure and confused as to why I would ask such a random question at such an inappropriate time.

"Because she's home." I heard him gasp and soon I heard him began running the dial tone following.

I smiled and shook my head at how lovesick Nate was, but I get why he was acting like that, because if it were to happen to anyone I love I would have panicked too. I felt strong arms wrap around the front of my stomach and a body being pressed on me from behind. Aww, I smiled Dan's hugging me.

I turned in his arms and grinned up at him"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Better," He smiled that beautiful smile of his "You were right there was nothing any one could have done, Damien had us all fooled. And I wanted to say thanks for being here for me"

I leaned up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around Dan's neck tightly hugging him, "I told you, Damien was a horrible person and he tricked all of us."

We locked eyes for a long time our faces becoming closer with every passing second our lips were slightly brushing when Nate ran through the front door of the Humphrey's loft we sprung apart from each other. _Great timing Nate,_ I thought sarcastically.

He paused from his sprint waving his index finger in between Dan and me "Are you two…?"

"No!" We both shouted

"Oh, sorry. But when I came in it looked like you were about to kiss."

"Nate, you're delusional" I said waving my hand at him to wave off any suspicion he had.

"Yeah, it was just a friendly…" Dan trailed off unsure of what to say

"Kiss?" Nate offered smirking,

"No, we were hugging and…" I couldn't think of an excuse, Nate just smirked at me "Just shut up and go see Jenny." I shouted my arms rising in frustration

His facial expression changed from smug to worry and he sprinted into Jenny's bedroom.

I looked at Dan after Nate left, raising my eyebrows suggestively "So, where were we?"

He began walking toward me again when he stopped, "There's something I need to talk care of actually." He grabbed his keys and jacket and began heading out the door "You can stay if you want, but I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"You won't mind if I stay?" I asked sheepishly "I kind of don't want to see Chuck right now, or any time soon for that matter."

He chuckled and smiled at me "of course you can stay. I'll be back in a while."

"Thanks Cabbage Patch," I called after him

"You're welcome Blair." I heard him call back

**Xxx**

Dan sat on a wooden bench in Central park, nearly freezing his butt off, he groaned as a strong wind blew past him and he tightened the thick scarf that was wrapped around his neck, he had been waiting on the arrival of Serena for thirty minutes already, he would've left but they needed to talk. She arrived twenty minutes later. Really late, as usual, Dan almost rolled his eyes, almost.

"Hey Dan," Serena said breathlessly, her hair windblown and beautiful, the picture of perfection.

"Serena," Dan looked at her intently "Have a seat." He said patting the spot next to him

"So," Serena said smiling at him "What's up?"

"I tried calling you yesterday." Dan said calmly, "After you left."

"Why?" Serena said tilting her head sideways, the look that always made Dan fall even more in love with her, suddenly had no effect on him now.

"Serena, I know for a fact that Erik told you about Jenny." Dan looked at her skeptically

Serena sighed, "Okay, so maybe Erik did say something about it."

"And you don't care?" Dan asked shocked, he thought she was more compassionate than that, "How could you be so heartless?"

"I don't care because, honestly I don't mind who Nate sleeps with, and it's not my business. Why do you care so much, I mean I knew you wouldn't like it… but still." She looked at him with a questioning look confused as to why it would matter so much that Jenny and Nate slept together, Serena got that he was a big brother and all, but in her opinion he was over doing it this whole big brother act.

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Dan asked his eyebrows rose in question ignoring the look she was giving him

"Jenny slept with Nate, she didn't tell you?" Serena bit her lower lip, she just told Dan about Nate and Jenny… Uh-oh.

"No," Dan's nostrils flared "She did not mention anything about sleeping with Nathanial." Dan said Nate's name with a hint disgust in his tone.

"Wait, what were _you_ talking about?" Serena rubbed her hands together to create friction to keep her warm, because it was really chilly.

Dan sighed as he remembered what had happened to his not-so-innocent sixteen year old sister. "Do you remember Damien?" Dan asked,

Serena nodded, that guy was such a creep and Serena knew that he was a creep personally.

"Well," Dan stated shakily, his voice was wobbling, "He… He raped Jenny."

Serena gasped, "Dan, if you're joking, it's not funny." She shook her head, what Dan said sounded so un- realistic, so…_fake_.

"Serena, I'm not joking." Dan whispered looking down silently wishing he was joking.

"Oh, Dan." Serena said quietly and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

Serena heard him sniff and held him tighter, "Serena, where were you last night when I tried to call?" Dan asked as he released her slowly.

"I was um…" She diverted her eyes unable to look in his eyes and not want to fall apart and end up in tears.

"Serena," Dan was feeling a strange sense of déjà vu, "Did you cheat on me?"

"I…" Serena began slowly

"Serena," Dan repeated more harshly, "Did you sleep with someone else?"

"I-I was really depressed because you yelled at me, so I went to a bar and- I-I," Serena continued to stutter unable to finish her sentence.

"Who did you sleep with Serena?" Dan roared,

"Carter." Serena whispered,

"Carter?" Dan exclaimed, "You had to go back to that guy out of everyone in New York, I guess bad history does repeat it's self." Dan looked at Serena with a look of bitter humor in his eyes.

Serena raised her gaze, glaring at him, "Oh please Dan, don't get all high and mighty on me, Chuck told me one of his spies saw you and Blair kissing."

"Okay," Dan spoke tightly grinding his teeth, "But, I didn't sleep with her while I was still with you. And I felt bad about it, it was a mistake, I wish that it never happened. Do you honestly think that I could ever really forgive Blair for how she treated me like a piece on dirt for all of my high school years, or how she spoke to me like she was superior to everyone in the entire world and that I was unworthy enough to even be spoken to by her properly. For crying out loud Serena, she thought I was a charity case that didn't even belong in her perfect world of spoiled rich upper siders!" He shouted at Serena glaring at her icily daring her to challenge him.

"Wow Humphrey," He heard another voice whisper, "it's nice to know how you really feel."

Dan turned on the heel of his worn out sneakers to be face-to-face with the last person he expected to see, "Blair…"

"Don't '_Blair'_ me Cabbage patch, I heard you." She whispered feeling the tears sting at the back of her eyes

Serena looked between the two; the connection was undeniable, even to her. It was like watching a movie. She sat down and watched the scene unfold before her.

Blair began walking away, Dan ran after her and grabbed her arm gently, "Don't act like everything I said wasn't true… Because you know it was." Dan looked into her big brown doe eyes

"I know its true Humphrey," Blair whispered, hazel brown eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes, "But, I thought we were over that."

"Over it? Blair, you can't even say my name."

"Please, give me a real reason _Dan._" Blair stared at him a hard look in her eyes.

Dan threw his arms up in the air, it felt like everyone was against him today and he just was not winning. "Blair you treated me like crap and I'm supposed to just forgive you like that?" Blair felt her resolve begin to slip, he was right.

"I thought that we were even." She whispered looking down.

"I'm not about playing to get even Blair, I'm not Chuck. It's about the personality of a person, and I stand by what I said before to my father, you're still a doe-eyed, label whoring, package of girly evil."

"And you're still and hypocritical ass that puts everyone on a pedestal just to knock them down, Self-absorbed prick." Blair muttered "I'm glad that I didn't have to put up with your crap like Serena, because I hate you Cabbage patch!" Blair shouted.

"I hate you too, Waldorf!" He shouted back

Dan and Blair were face-to-face and glaring intensely at one another when in a rush of movements they were wrapped in each other's arms kissing intensely. Serena nearly fell off from where she was sitting soon she began clapping, that was such a movie moment she wasn't even mad that Dan and Blair were clearly making out in front of her.

Dan and Blair pulled away from each other, looking guilty at Serena, "I'm so sorry Serena." Dan was the first to speak; both Blair and Dan were looking the floor only glancing up to sneak peeks at each other.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Serena asked, "You guys are totally good together, and I'm not saying that in a mean way. I really mean it, you guys are like magnetic, and even I could tell your connection was undeniable." Serena got up and pulled Dan in with one arm and Blair with the other, hugging them tightly.

"Uhh…" Dan and Blair said in unison both clearly confused

Serena pulled away from Dan and Blair and took a stance to the left of Dan elbowing him in the side.

"Ow!" Dan shouted holding his right side, "What was that for?"

Serena moved her head so that she was able to whisper in Dan's ear without Blair hearing, "Repeat after me." Serena saw Dan nod and she began speaking, "Blair,"

"Blair," Dan repeated blushing, watching Blair smirk at him.

"I really like you and I'm hoping that you like me too." Serena said looking intently at Dan waiting for him to repeat what she had just said. Dan was looking at the floor, still blushing.

"I really like you and I'm hoping that you like me too." Dan repeated and an afterthought was that he was beginning to sound like a mocking bird.

"Get on your knee, Humphrey." Serena said teasingly

"I am not proposing to her Van Der Woodsen," Dan said sternly

"I know," She said smirking, "Just do it." Dan got on his right knee because he didn't want Serena to hit him again.

"Now say-"

Dan interrupted Serena, "I think I got it."

Blair looked down at Dan expectantly smiling at him with a look of adoration on her face,

"Blair Waldorf, Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Dan smiled up at her hopefully, "I may not have all the money that Chuck does, and I may not be able to buy you whatever you want like Nate, and I'm also not a lord like Marcus, But I can give you all the love I have to offer."

Blair smiled at Dan and pulled his arm making him stand up, once he was up she gently placed her lips on his both sharing the most romantic kiss of their life.

Dan pulled away breathlessly, "You never answered my question." He joked

Blair eagerly kissed him again and pulled away smiling at Dan. "Yes, Dan Humphrey I will be your girlfriend." Blair nervously looked at over at Serena, "Do you still have feelings for Dan, S?"

"Hardly." Serena shouted laughing, "It's hard to look at someone the same after you become their step siblings."

Blair smiled, laughing along with Serena. "Now, Dan, do you still have feelings for Serena?"

Dan looked over at Serena nervously, afraid to hurt her feelings. He did love Serena, but it wasn't the same with them anymore, they grew up.

"Don't worry Dan." Serena smiled reassuringly, "It won't hurt me. I'll get over it." Serena laughed as relief washed over Dan's face.

"Then Blair, your answer is yes. I am over Serena." Dan smiled at Blair's relived face; he fell for her even harder when he saw her smile. "Blair?" He asked almost scared to ask his question

"Yes?" Blair responded

"Are you over Chuck?" Dan looked down scared that her answer would be no.

Blair pondered the question, she thought about Chuck and all his obnoxious glory. She had loved him and cherished him so greatly, she put her whole heart in their relationship only to have him stomp on it. But if Chuck were to comeback and beg for her forgiveness she would reject him, Chuck and her relationship was un-healthy. But she still loved him, maybe not as greatly as she did before, but she loved him. And she was _not_ going to let Dan know she still loved chuck because he would not accept it, he would end what they had just started, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Yes, I am over Chuck." Blair said stiffly lying through her teeth.

Serena easily saw through Blair's lie, but she knew if Blair said no Dan would refuse to date her, and Vanessa and Georgina were already waiting on the sidelines trying to have a piece of Dan, and if he left Blair he could easily have either one of them. Serena knew that Dan wasn't that type of guy, but if he was hurt enough he could easily change to ease the pain.

Dan smiled brightly, he obviously didn't see through Blair's lie, he reached out his arms and pulled Blair into a loving hug.

Blair was feeling the guilt eat at her and it stung, here she was holding the one she was falling for when she couldn't stop thinking about the one she had loved so greatly.

Serena cleared her throat loudly in attempt to get Blair's attention, Blair and Dan pulled away looking at Serena, "Blair may I speak with you?" Serena asked politely

Blair nodded and walked away with Serena.

"Blair, what the hell are you doing?" Serena nearly shouted, but didn't because then Dan would hear.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked pretending to be oblivious to what Serena was asking.

"I mean, why did you say you were over Chuck when you're clearly not." Serena said crossing her arms at her best friend.

"I-" Blair looked down, "I don't want to lose him, S."

"Lying to him isn't going to start your relationship properly Blair, you need to tell him."

"No, I don't need to tell him anything S." Blair said beginning to raise her defenses, "This is _my_ relationship, not yours. And obviously you're not over Dan but you need to but out of it Serena."

Serena pursed her lips, "Fine, don't listen to me, but when it comes around to bite you in the ass don't come crying to me when Dan leaves you."

Serena walked away quickly hailing a cab before she said anything she'd regret.

Dan walked over to Blair wrapping an arm around her waist tightly, "Hey, why'd Serena leave?"

"She had things to take care of." Blair said glaring after the cab Serena had got into, "And remember Daniel, your mine." Blair pressed her lips to Dan's softly, "only mine, not Serena's. I don't care if she was your first love or not, okay?"

Dan nodded and smiled at her, "I'm all yours."

Blair smirked at him, "Good, because I don't want anyone to be able to touch that cute little butt of yours, only me."

"Hey I was wondering, do you want to go out, take out relationship public. Maybe Butter, I know how you love it there."

"Butter." Blair repeated,

"Yes, butter. I can afford it, I'm not totally broke."

Blair's eyes got big, Chuck would see them there, Kati, Iz and all of her followers would see her there, with someone from Brooklyn. The only ones who would approve of her dating Dan would be Jenny, Nate, and Serena and they all pretty much knew.

What worried her most was that Chuck might see her there, she loved him and he loved her, seeing her with Dan would hurt Chuck and Blair didn't want to hurt Chuck no matter how much he hurt her.

"I'm so happy that were togeth-"Blair cut Dan off before he could say anything that would make her feel bad, because first of all she was Blair Waldorf, she did not feel bad for people and second of all going out with him right now would ruin her reputation and she didn't want that she just began seeing Dan a few minutes ago she did not want to risk her reputation just yet.

Blair realized she sounded stuck up but she didn't want to let herself fall for Dan Humphrey just yet.

"Actually I'm not really feeling good I'm just going to head home."

"Okay, I'll take you." Dan looked at her questionably

"No, I'm fine. Bye Dan." Dan leaned in to kiss her she turned her head and let his lips meet with her cheek and she quickly walked away.

"Bye Blair…" Dan said hopelessly as she walked away before he even told her goodbye.


	5. A mistake we can't take back

Dan paced in his bedroom, occasionally running his hands through his hair and tugging at it in frustration. He had been trying to gain the courage to call Blair for over an hour and had been failing miserably. He had no clue why he was nervous she was his girlfriend now after all.

He grabbed his phone and quickly typed in her number and hit send before he could change his mind,

"Hello?" Dan heard Blair's voice drift from his phone and he smiled automatically,

"Hey Blair," He said a huge grin on his face just from hearing her voice he didn't even realize the smile that was now on his face.

"Hey, Dan!" Blair exclaimed brightly, "How are you?" She said giddily into the phone as she felt butterflies fill her stomach, no guy has ever given Blair butterflies not even Chuck who supposedly she loved so much she loved how she felt around Dan.

"I'm great, and I've just been trying to gain the courage to call you." He chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded now that he actually said it out loud.

"Why?" Blair asked confused, "I am your girlfriend; you can call me whenever you want to, I'll always answer." Blair finished off her sentence with a smile Dan couldn't see.

"Okay, I know that now, what I was calling to ask was if you would like to go for a walk with me in central park." Dan shook his hand and thoughts of hope filled his head

"Dan, it's snowing," Blair said gazing out her window at the falling snow.

"I know that Blair, would you accompany me on a walk in the snow?" Dan glanced out at the snow and smiled it looked so beautiful,

"Okay, I'll go. Pick me up?" Blair got up from her bed and grabbed the heaviest coat she had which was not as thick as it should be to keep her warm in snow,

Dan smiled grabbing two of his heaviest coats knowing Blair would need a warm jacket and wrapping his scarf around his neck and pulling a beanie out of his closet, "okay I'll be there in a bit."

"See you soon," Blair hung up and grabbed her scarf.

Dan smiled and felt like jumping up and down with joy, he quickly grabbed some hot chocolate he had prepared before hand and headed out,

Dan arrived at Blair's house fifteen minutes later when he arrived he quickly ran up the steps two at a time and he knocked on Blair's door like an excited three year old.

Blair answered her door and smiled up at Dan jumping into his arms happily,

"Whoa, someone missed me." Dan said teasingly wrapping his arms around her waist holding her closely.

"Of course I did, you're my boyfriend. Did you miss me?" Blair smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dan answered her question by gently placing his lips on top of hers and smiling as his lips moved in prefect rhythm with her lips.

Blair got down from Dan and pushing him on her bed, their lips staying fused together the whole time. Blair began pushing Dan's jacket off his shoulders Dan smiled at her and pulled away slowly,

"Are you sure?" Dan asked timidly

Blair nodded and took a deep breath, she needed to keep reminding herself that Dan was not Chuck and this wasn't a game to him so she shouldn't be scared, "Yes, I'm sure because… I love you Dan Humphrey."

Dan smiled so big that it hurt him, "I love you too." He looked into her eyes lovingly and quickly put his lips back on hers softly and let her roll them over so he was on top…

Once they were finished Dan still insisted that they go on the walk they planned to go on before,

Dan wrapped Blair's scarf around her neck lovingly and grabbed her hand intertwining their hands together as he began walking.

"So what are we going to do on this walk that you kept on insisting that we go on?" Blair smiled nearly skipping in happiness next to Dan.

"We are going to walk and I was thinking after we walked around central park for a bit and feed the ducks, we would go to my house and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's and the remainder of the day could be up to you." Dan smiled down at her before gently pecking her lips pulling away for her response.

Blair smiled, "sounds perfect." She kissed him adoringly pulling away and gripping his hand tighter both walking side by side looking like the perfect couple and they almost were because they were so in love.

**Xxx **

When Blair got home she couldn't stop smiling, she was so in love with Dan she was almost sure that all the characters in the romance novels she had read in her life time had envied her. When her elevator opened on her floor she saw Chuck sitting there on her couch as if he was still welcome in her home when he wasn't.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Blair said disdainfully

"Oh, Blair don't act like you're not happy to see me." Chuck said getting up and walking to stand right in front of her his signature smirk on his face.

Blair gave Chuck a fake smile and stepped around while she sat on her couch crossing her legs, "It's not so hard to act when it's not an act."

"Please Blair since your charity case isn't here you don't have to pretend like your over me." Chuck smirked, "I still love you and I know you still love me,"

Blair gritted her teeth, "I don't love you."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Chuck's smirked deepened because he knew Blair couldn't

Chuck took Blair's silence as his opportunity and grabbed her face kissing her roughly. Blair knew she liked the feel of Dan's lips the feel of electricity that she felt when Dan kissed her better but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from Chuck.

_Two weeks later…_

Dan got up and groaned he woke up late again. He checked the clock on his bedside table, it read 9:45 he was supposed to be at school at 8:00. Not that it mattered anyway; all that had been on his mind lately was Blair. Blair had been acting weird and distant lately only answering his call occasionally before the day they spent together had been so magical they said they loved each other things had been great, and now she barely acknowledged his existence and he desperately tries to get her attention on a daily basis.

He really needed her there standing by his side when Rufus and Lilly began filing their divorce papers, the divorce was becoming really messy and most of the time Serena and him went up to her room and locked the door and they talked for hours. He recently began becoming really dependant on Serena because he didn't have Blair to lean on and Serena had become very dependant of him.

Jenny was doing better she had Nate there through everything and they began dating two days ago and Damien was put in jail. Jenny was slowly becoming the old Jenny again and Dan had to give Nate props because he loved that his sister was smiling again.

Dan sat up scratching his head and sighing, he assumed he should call Blair, not like she would answer anyway she hasn't answered his calls for the past week why would she answer now? He grabbed his phone flipping open pressing speed dial one as a picture of Blair and himself hugging appeared on his screen a picture from that day, as the phone began ringing he pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He heard a breathless Blair answer her phone on the very last ring.

"Hey, Blair." Dan said shocked she even answered

Dan heard silence on the other end, sighing Dan knew why he only heard silence. "Blair, its Dan." Silence. "Dan Humphrey."

"Your boyfriend." Dan sighed loudly away from the phone, what the hell was wrong with Blair?

"Oh," Blair said recognition in her voice, "Cabbage Patch, what's up?" Cabbage Patch? So they had come such a long way just to be pushed back to square one.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch." Dan asked he was feeling very hopeful now to the point where he was becoming light headed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy; my mom has a fashion show. How about on Saturday?" Dan felt his heart drop as he became slightly angry, he was her boyfriend and yet she couldn't make time for him, it was Monday and she was talking about waiting until Saturday.

"No, I'm busy." Dan said gruffly before hanging up.

**xXx**

Dan sat at the coffee shop on the Upper East Side with Vanessa as he nervously wringed his hands together, she had taken a break from her job because Dan needed to talk to her and it was important.

"So what's up Dan?" Vanessa asked, her eyebrows rose in curiosity

Dan took a deep breath looking at Vanessa with a look of fear in his eyes because he was pretty sure he knew how this would end, "I'm dating Blair Waldorf."

Vanessa jumped up from her seat in shock, "What? You did _not _just tell me you are dating Blair Waldorf."

Dan nodded; he knew she was going to react like this.

Vanessa sat back down and looked at him with an amused expression, "So why hasn't the mighty Gossip Girl blasted about the latest couple on the UES?"

Dan shook his head, "Blair and I haven't really gone public."

Now it was Vanessa's turn to look shocked, "How long have you been together, Dan?"

Dan mumbled something that Vanessa couldn't hear, "Excuse me?" Vanessa said, "Please repeat that."

"About a month and a half." Dan sighed when he realized how pathetic that sounded; a month and a half and they only went out once only talking on the phone.

Vanessa almost chocked on the coffee she was drinking, "A month and a half? And yet you haven't gone public?" Vanessa exclaimed

"I don't think Blair likes her relationships splashed all over the front page of gossip girl." Dan said kicking into Blair defense mode.

"Yeah right," Vanessa snorted, "did you not see the way Chuck and Blair were _always_ the talk of Gossip Girl and they were always making out in the pictures."

Dan stared into his coffee a blank look on his face; Vanessa did have a point there.

**XXx**

Serena stepped into the Waldorf brownstone and looked around nervously, she came to apologize because Blair was somewhat right that she had no business butting into Blair's relationships she only came to apologize because it seemed that Dan and Blair were working out quite well for all she could see.

Serena saw Dorota scurry by her and go to clean something, Serena grabbed Dorota's arm as she was passing and saw that Dorota had ear plugs jammed in her ears.

Once Dorota saw Serena she removed the earplugs and smiled politely at her. "May I help you Miss Serena?"

Serena nodded, "Is Blair here?"

Dorota looked at the staircase and hesitantly glance back at Serena, "Miss Blair doesn't want any visitors."

Serena gave the maid a smirk that said _I'm going whether you allow me to or not._ Dorota knew this expression well, "I'm her best friend, I'm sure she won't mind." Serena told Dorota whose eyes got wide as she tried to go block the staircase but Serena was faster than her.

"No Miss Serena that is not good idea." Dorota called after Serena trying to stop her.

Serena ignored Dorota and sprinted up the steps smiling to herself only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Blair…? Chuck?" Serena began glaring at the almost undressed Blair and Chuck who was smirking and her and was un-bashfully stretched out on Blair's bed, only in his boxers.

When she saw the sight in front of her something in Serena snapped and she jumped towards Blair wanting to claw her eyes out how dare she, Blair said she was over Chuck and here she was rolling around with Chuck on her bed when she was supposed to be with Dan. Blair looked scared when Serena attacked and jumped back in the bed on reflex; Chuck got up and grabbed Serena's arms holding her back thinking that what he was doing was noble, right because helping Blair cheat on Dan was so noble.

Dan had recently told Serena how in love with Blair he was and he told her that Blair said she loved him too, it didn't look like Blair was in love with Dan by what she was doing, _Poor Dan_ Serena thought, she cared about Dan and was not going to let Blair hurt him.

"I told you not to break Dan's heart!" Serena shouted as she lifted her foot kicking Chuck where it hurt so he would let her go as Chuck fell she jumped on Blair pinning her arms down stopping Blair from fighting back.

"You little slut, if you were going to do this to Dan why would you even agree to being his girlfriend?" Serena growled and glared at Blair

"I love Dan." Blair shouted as tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Your pathetic, "Serena shook her head as she got up and began walking out of the room she needed to tell Dan

"Don't you dare tell Dan, Serena." Blair said sitting up to glare at Serena who was now stepping over the groaning Chuck

Serena shook her head in disbelief and walked over to Blair slapping her across the face, "Don't you dare tell me what to do. You don't even deserve Chuck let alone someone as great as Dan and you don't control me, so just stay out of my life." Serena walked out ignoring Blair's attempts at threatening her.

Serena grabbed her phone and texted Dan quickly

_How far are you from Blair's? _

_-S _

_About five minutes, I'm at a coffee shop down the street. Why?_

_-D_

_Come now, follow the trail of clothes, you'll get it when you get there._

_-S_

_Um are you okay, S? Are you going to be there?_

_-D_

_No, but good luck you'll need it. And I'm sorry_

_-S_

_Why would I need luck? And why are you sorry Serena?_

_-D_

Serena didn't respond to Dan's last text because she felt bad for Dan she didn't want to tell him this was Blair's mess and to be completely honest Serena was tired of always having to clean up after Blair. And it didn't help that Serena loved Dan and she put Dan and Blair's relationship first because Blair said she honestly liked him but Blair didn't really like him.

**Xxx**

Dan stopped at a flower shop before going to Blair's. He got an arraignment of flowers which included various colors of roses and was now in the elevator of Blair's building waiting until it reached her floor. When Dan stepped out of the elevator he didn't see the trail of cloths Serena had previously mentioned.

Dan walked up the stairs slowly as he began wondering what Serena had been talking about. When he reached the hallway of Blair's room he slowly began getting a sense of what Serena was talking about and the first thing he saw was Blair's favorite jacket lying peacefully on the floor next to her bedroom door which was shut. He smiled thinking Blair was going to surprise him.

Once Dan opened the door it turns out Blair did surprise him, it just wasn't a good surprise. He found Blair on top Chuck and her hands in his hair and Chuck's hand up her shirt. Dan dropped the flowers he had gotten her his heart falling along with them. The flowers made a fairly loud ruffle noise causing Blair to pull away from Chuck only to become face-to-face with Dan.

Dan felt tears begin to build in his eyes as he turned on his heel and began to walk out of her room, he had never loved someone the way he loved Blair and she just broke his heart and to say it hurt was an understatement the way he felt was horrible and he wanted it to go away.

Blair felt he heart sink when she saw the look on Dan's face she quickly got up trying to run after him when Chuck grabbed her arm holding her to him.

"Where are you going?" Chuck said deviously, "now that he knows we can be together again."

Blair pulled her arm away and glared at Chuck, "I don't want to be with you I love Dan."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Chuck said with a smirk,

Blair looked directly in his eyes, "I don't love you, I love Dan and I just broke his heart." Blair's voice cracked as the reality of what she did finally set in.

Chuck let go of her arm when he saw the honesty in them, Blair quickly ran after Dan to find him already waiting for the elevator to come.

"Dan, wait please." Blair said helplessly as she saw him staring at the floor with a heart broken expression.

He finally looked up at her and she saw that there was a tiny trace of tears on his face and she felt her heart sink even further.

"Why should I?" Dan said weakly

"Because you love me," Blair said slowly hoping what she said was still true as she took a step closer to him, "Because I love you." She added wanting to make sure he knew she loved him.

"Really, you love me?" Dan said bitterly,

"Yes," Blair whispered, "I love you so much… it consumes me."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Cheating on me with Chuck Bass, if you didn't want to be with me you could have just told me. You didn't have to put me through this, I fell for you Blair, I fell hard and you obviously don't feel the same." He let his voice slip as a new tear fell down his face and he hastily wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Dan, I do love you. I've never loved anyone this much, please just believe me." She said desperately as she tried to wrap her arms around him,

Dan quickly pushed her away as if her touched burned him, "No, you don't love me and if _this,"_ Dan said meaning her affair with Chuck, "Is what you really are, then I don't think I ever really loved you."

Blair felt herself break when she heard Dan say that, "Dan, you have to know that-"

"What was the point of this, Blair?" Dan said suddenly, "Was this another game to you, was I another object that kept your relationship with Chuck thriving?" Dan shook his head at how possible what he just said was.

"No Dan I love you." Blair felt tears fall down her cheeks and she left them there all that mattered was trying to get Dan to forgive her.

"I just want to know one thing." Dan said feeling his chest clench as he felt his heart break even more then it had been before,

"Anything," Blair whispered

"Did you think I would never find out? Say I wanted to marry you, would you say yes but keep up your affair with Chuck." Dan felt tears roll down his cheeks but all he could think about was that he did want to marry Blair, up until now.

"You wanted to marry me?" Blair said almost in joy when she realized he hated her now, Dan was the one and she knew it but now she had ruined it.

"Does it even matter now?" Dan shrugged, "Turns out your not the one, but she's out there. It's just not you."

"But, Dan," Blair said crying harder Dan was it for her she didn't want to lose him, "You're the one for me, please don't leave me."

"When I needed you there for me, you weren't there why I should I stay with you now?" Dan looked back on the past few weeks when he needed Blair there and she wasn't there she never even loved him anyway.

"Because I won't ever love anyone the way I love you," Blair began crying harder and the thought of Dan leaving her broke her apart from the inside out.

"Please," Dan said harshly, "Spare your tears for someone who actually cares."

"Dan, you can't end us without even fully giving us a try." Blair was desperately trying to think of things to make Dan stay,

"No," Dan said angrily, "I gave us a try you're the one who never gave us a try. I jumped in with both feet and I fell in love with you and you just... used me."Dan turned his back towards her silently listening to her sobs break through the tense silence.

Blair began to shake Dan couldn't leave her, she wouldn't be able to live without him,

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's done… We're done." Dan angrily hit the elevator button waiting for it to reach her floor.

Blair looked at him hopelessly all the color drained from her face when the elevator door opened and he stepped inside not even looking her way again once the doors slide shut she collapsed sobbing loudly as bright flash of lightning brightened the whole room. The pain that filled her body was both physically and emotionally hurting her only making more cracks in her already shattered heart.

Blair reached for her phone, she wanted to call Serena but she had also messed up their relationship, but that one didn't matter to her as much as Dan did. She would rather be alone and only have Dan then to have all these people and not have Dan. She loved him, and she ruined it her sobbing increased to the point where it was becoming hard for her to breathe.

When the elevator doors slide shut Dan immediately slid down the wall and put his head in his hands crying as his heart screamed at him to go back to Blair and take her back, even if she didn't love him he loved her. But he knew he shouldn't because he knew Blair didn't love him and it would hurt him even more in the long run. Dan had been in love quite a few times and when things ended in other relationships it didn't hurt but now it did hurt.

Dan stepped out of the elevator and began walking out into the rain without a jacket and only his broken heart to show.

Blair quickly came to her senses and got up opening the elevator and trying to go after Dan when the elevator opened in the lobby she ran out and looked for Dan, her tears and the falling rain made it hard for her to see anything let alone Dan.

Suddenly she saw his retreating form begin walking towards the bus stop, "Dan," Blair shouted

Dan turned around only to feel another stab in his heart; _Blair used_ you _to get to_ _Chuck_ Dan thought to keep himself from forgiving her, "What?" he said as harshly as he could

"I need you to know this isn't what I wanted, I didn't want to break your heart because I love you and not Chuck." Blair reached out to touch him and he backed away,

"You should go back inside, it's raining." Dan wanted to just get away from her right now and he didn't really care if it was raining, "you'll get sick."

"I don't care I only care about you." Blair felt a sob climb up her throat

"I don't care about you," Dan said his face full of pain because it hurt him to say it, "not anymore. Just leave me alone Blair, I don't love you."

"I don't believe you." Blair looked at him her expression begging him to love her.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't love you and you don't love me. What we had… it's over." Dan saw the bus pull up and he began getting in when he turned to Blair loud thunder sounding as he began speaking, "Stop pretending you ever loved me Blair people who love each other don't hurt the one they love. And I know you never loved me, but please stop hurting me." Dan paid his fare and Blair watched the bus pull away taking with it her heart as she fell on her knees helplessly calling out to Dan knowing he couldn't hear, knowing he didn't _want_ to hear.

**Xxx**

When Dan got home he quickly went into his room and dug deep into his drawers searching for something, once he found it he pulled it out and what he pulled out was a small black box. As Dan opened the box the ring inside shined brightly under the lights of his room.

Dan shook his head how stupid was he to think she was his forever turns out she wasn't going to be who he thought she was. He pulled out the ring and looked at the inside _my heart is yours Blair_ was what he had asked the jeweler to engrave on the inside of the ring. He angrily shoved it back into the black box and walked out onto his fire escape looking down at the ring silent and angry tears on his face when he threw the box as far as he could watching it hit the ground he walked back inside leaving the ring that he was planning to propose to Blair with someday outside as the rain fell on the forgotten box. Knowing that their run was done, it was magical and short, bitter sweet. The lightning flashed brightening the box for a moment then becoming dark again.

**I'm honestly thinking about ending it here, there are some positives to leaving it there and some negatives. To be honest it's up to you because I wouldn't mind either one. So tell me what you think I should do if I don't get reviews I'll probably just leave it there I might update but maybe not.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**Miranda**


	6. A new Dan and a surprise for Blair

_Hey Upper east siders,_

_Gossip girl here. You will not believe what I just saw, our very own __**B**__ wallowing on the street just outside of her house with calls out to…. Our very own lonely boy. Word on the street is that __**B**__ and __**D**__ were together when who did __**D **__catch __**B**__ with but none other than our favorite playboy __**C**__. Sorry that you had to learn the hard way lonely boy but __**B **__will never care who she hurts and when it comes to chuck all bets are off…_

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Dan sat with his head against the wall listening silently to the thumping of the band that was currently playing at the bar he was at, he slowly got up and tried to keep his balance and walked quickly over to the bar paying for the whole bottle and walking back to where he was recently sitting, the alcohol burned his throat and it for the most part tasted horrible, but it distracted him and made his mind go blank and stop thinking about Blair. It wasn't until he was half way done with the alcohol when he noticed Serena standing at the front of his table.

"Serena," Dan drew slowly, "Have a seat."

Serena sat down next to Dan, "Dan, Gossip Girl has someone watching your every move. Are you okay?" Serena searched his eyes quickly but found nothing,

"I'm fine," Dan said sounding more like Chuck as the seconds passed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dan," Serena pushed his hair out of his face, "You're not like this, don't turn into another Chuck." Serena pleaded,

Dan pushed her away and began gritting his teeth, "Don't _ever_ say that name again."" He growled glaring at her.

"Dan I'm worried about you, I'm sure Blair is worried about you-"Dan cut Serena off holding a hand up to stop her.

Dan jumped up quickly and glared down at the shocked Serena, "Why the _hell _would _Blair_ be worried about _me_?" Dan hissed through his teeth saying Blair's name with a disgusted tone.

"Because I know she loves y-"Dan cut Serena off again this time rudely and he didn't care,

"Oh yes," Dan began bitterly, "She loves me so much that she cheated on me."

"Dan I know you love her just give her another chance." Serena watched as he sat back down next to her and ran his hands through his hair,

"I can't." He whispered looking down at the liquid in his cup, raising it and swirling it slightly before drinking it quickly,

"Why?" Serena questioned raising her eyebrows,

Dan suddenly slammed his hand on the table startling Serena and he turned his head towards her, "I wanted to purpose to her Serena, I wanted to marry Blair Freaking Waldorf!" Dan exclaimed,

"What?" Serena asked stunned, her face gaining the deer in headlights look that it always did when she was surprised,

"I wanted to marry her," Dan said more calmly, "Now you see why I can't forgive her." he said in a near whisper, "god, I loved her so much, Serena. And she broke my heart."

"Oh my gosh." Serena whispered and looked at Dan, "This is my fault."

"How the hell would it be your fault, Serena?" Dan questioned,

"I told you to go, I didn't know Dan." Serena said guiltily, "I didn't know you loved her that much."

"No Serena," Dan said watching her from the corner of his eye, "It's not your fault, if I never caught her she would have still been cheating on me right now."

"I'm still sorry." Serena said to him sadly when she realized Dan had already changed and she was too late to get him back to his old self,

"Don't be." Dan said and with that he got up and walked away,

**Xxx**

Dan awoke the next morning groggy and with no idea as to what happened last night, until he saw a random girl lying to his right.

Dan nudged her already getting up and dressed, once he saw she was awake he began talking, "The door is that way and here are your clothes." Dan said coldly tossing her the clothes and walking to his bathroom. "Feel free to leave now." He called over his shoulder,

**Xxx**

Blair woke up that morning with her eyes still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep for the past week, she reached for her phone hoping that Dan called her back or responded to one of her many texts, she checked her phone, one new message. Blair eagerly opened it and was disappointed when she saw it was a text from Gossip Girl. Curiosity got the best of her when she saw a picture of Dan and some girl she didn't know draped on his arm.

_Guess we've found our new play boy now that Chuck was seen getting on a plane for Bass industries. Congrats Lonely Boy. Sorry __**B**__ I guess you don't know a good thing until it's gone._

Blair dropped her phone as she saw different pictures of Dan each time with a new girl. Blair felt her head begin spinning and the room become blurry as new tears filled her eyes.She felt like she was losing everything that mattered in her life. Like control was slowly slipping through her fingers, tears blurred her vision again making her feel hopeless.

Slowly she got off her bed and made her way into the bathroom closing the door, turning on the faucets and kneeling before the toilet.

**Xxx**

Serena sighed once the elevator reached Blair's floor, the guilt was eating at her. Dan was acting this way because he was heartbroken over what Blair did, and she was the one who told him to go. Once Serena reached the top of the stairs she heard vomiting sounds emit from Blair's room. Serena dropped everything she was carrying and raced into Blair's room she quickly opened the bathroom to find Blair rolled in a ball her cheek pressed to the floor her hair was damp and her eyes were closed.

Serena took in the food surrounding Blair and could smell the stomach acid from where she stood she sighed and slowly walked over to Blair sitting next to her.

Serena pushed Blair's hair away from her forehead, "Blair sweetie, open your eyes."

Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Serena? I though you hated me." Blair's eyebrows knotted in confusion,

Serena slightly smiled, "I could never hated you… we're sisters. Sure, we argue, we argue _a lot_ actually but in the end of the day you're still my bestie."

Blair smiled slightly and then Dan filled her thoughts and tears once again filled her eyes, "Ha-ve you he-ard from him?" Blair asked through the hiccupping that was occurring as more tears fell,

Serena looked away; she didn't want to tell Blair that Dan was pretty much the new Chuck Bass, "Umm," Serena said delaying her answer,

Blair stared at Serena; something bad happened to Dan, "Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Blair jumped up almost losing her balance,

Serena sighed deciding to tell Blair how he was before she got hysterical, "He's fine, well not really. He turned into something he's not Blair and not to be mean or anything but it's kind of your fault." Serena saw Blair wince, "I'm sorry Blair, but why did you do it?"

Blair looked down, "I was scared Serena," She looked up and smiled sadly, "I never felt this way about anyone… and then Dan came and I felt things that I never felt before, good things. I fell so fast and I wasn't used to having this feeling. I was scared and… it's still no excuse." Blair shook her head sadly "Damn that mother Chucker," Blair muttered under her breathe bitterly

Serena saw Blair drop her head and she sighed, "How many times Blair?" Serena said referring to Blair's disorder,

Blair kept her head down refusing to look into Serena's questioning eyes, "Every morning for the past week…" Blair trailed off and glanced up nervously at Serena

"Blair-"Serena began her voice already disapproving,

"But this is the first time I forced myself to." Blair finished cutting off Serena before she called her doctor again,

Serena paused and stared at Blair, "Blair do you think it's possible that maybe…"

"Do I think it's possible that what?" Blair questioned raising her eyebrows at Serena's clearly uncomfortable expression,

"That you think it's possible that maybe you might be pregnant?" Serena asked timidly, glancing at Blair waiting for Blair to scream at her and get angry.

"No, I am not pregnant Serena. We already had this problem during junior year, I am not pregnant Serena." Blair stated angrily slightly stomping her foot.

"Well, do you know if Chuck used protection?" Serena asked,

"I…" Blair started slowly glancing at Serena in hesitation, "I never slept with Chuck, every time it got that far I kept seeing Dan's face and I couldn't do it."

"Did you and Dan?" Serena asked scared of the answer, scared that Blair and her first love could possibly be having a baby.

Blair stared at Serena for a long time almost as if she was challenging her to take back what she said, when Serena didn't back down Blair then nodded,

"Blair," Serena said firmly and she gulped silently, "You need to find out if you and Dan are having a baby."

**Xxx**

"So Dan," Nate started, "How have you been?"

"Fine," Dan said dully and stared at Nate with a blank expression,

"And Blair?" Nate asked him cautiously on the sensitive subject,

"Why should I care?" Dan said sharply glaring at Nate,

Nate sucked in a breath at Dan's sharp tone, "Look," Nate began slowly planning his words out carefully, "I know that Blair broke your heart but you never told me what happened."

"She broke my heart," Dan said bitterly, "What more is there to explain?"

"You could tell me what she did so I can fully understand," Nate said casually and eyed him as he moved his food around on his plate, "Dan, I'm your best friend. I've got your back and if I have to beat the crap out of someone, I'll do it."

Dan let out a defeated sigh and Nate gave him a cheeky smile in return, "I was at a coffee shop with Vanessa when Serena texted me telling me to go to Blair's so I did…" He trailed off as tears began prickling the back of his eyes, "I stopped at Blair's favorite flower shop on the way to pick up her favorite flowers."

Nate jumped in for a question, "The huge one where they have those ridiculously expensive flowers?" he asked slightly shocked Dan spent so much money on only _flowers_ for Blair when with the price they are he could have bought her jewelry,_ he must have loved her_ Nate thought.

Dan nodded before continuing, "So I get there, excited to see Blair because I hadn't seen her in about a week and a half, when I get to her room I see her favorite jacket on the floor outside her room. I thought it was like a hint for me to go inside so I did and I see Blair_ on_ Chuck and if I came a few minutes later I would have caught them… well, you know." Dan shifted uncomfortably as the last topic came up

Nate nodded in understanding and glanced at Dan, he could tell there was more to the story that Dan didn't tell him yet, "What did you do after that?" Nate pressed,

"I walked out, then she chased me like she actually cared," Dan rolled him eyes, "then I broke up with her and… and I…" Dan stopped slightly ashamed of what he did after,

"What did you do, man?" Nate saw Dan's face and knew he did something he regretted,

"Well I did three things," Dan said unable to look at Nate, "First, I threw the ring that I wanted to propose to Blair with, the ring that cost most of my saving, off the balcony, then I got drunk and I found Damien and beat the crap out of him, now he has a concussion. And last I uh," He stopped when he saw Nate's confused face,

"You were going to propose?" Nate looked at Dan his blue eyes wide.

"Well," Dan scratched his head before continuing, "Not right away, but I was planning too."

Nate shook his head, "Man, Blair _sucks."_ He commented angry at his long time friends' behavior,

"Yeah tell me about it," Dan said glumly,

"Wait," Nate said suddenly, "You said you did three things… that was only two things."

"Oh, um," Dan said nervously, "Like I said I was drunk and suddenly… Serena was there and she was drunk too and…. And we sort of slept together."

Nate glanced at himself shaking his head wondering if he heard right, "I thought you broke up and I thought she was with Carter."

"We did break up… and she is with Carter." Dan said guilty

"Oh," Nate glanced around; he didn't know what to say, "Does she remember?"

Dan nodded, "Yeah, we swore not to speak of it again."

"Alright well that's done."Nate said smiling, "I have to tell you something,"

"What?" Dan questioned raising his eyebrows,

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Nate said smiling brightly at him flashing all his teeth,

"Well, I'm out of here." Dan said already getting up trying to get away from the clearly happy Nate who seemed to be feeling proud of himself for finding someone to have Dan meet.

"Wait, she's here." Nate said putting a hand on Dan's shoulder to keep him down, "Olivia!" Nate called waving at her and calling her over to the table Dan and he were seated,

Dan stopped struggling and stared at her as he watched her wave back at Nate and smile, "Nate," Dan hissed, "That's Olivia Burke, and she's famous." Dan stared at her star struck his mouth slightly gaping open.

"I know," Nate smirked, "And I happen to know that she's interested in you." He nudged Dan playfully,

Dan smiled but it felt strange since he almost forgot what it felt like to smile, "Really?" Dan asked hopefully and saw her nearing their table,

"Really." Nate said pleased at Dan's reaction, pleased that he was smiling again and he was the winner since Jenny said having him meet Olivia wouldn't do anything,

"How do you know her?" Dan asked eyebrows rose as curiosity got the best of him

"I was hanging out with Jenny and then I see Vanessa walking towards us with someone and once she reached us I saw it was Olivia and after Jenny finished having a panic attack and asked her to sign a bunch of things," Nate smiled at the remembrance of Jenny's smiling face "I got to talking with her and turns out she goes to NYU and she's seen you around before and thinks you're cute." Nate finished smiling brightly at Dan who was somewhere in between awe struck and star struck.

"Hi Nate," Olivia said as she finally reached their table,

"Hey Olivia," Nate said his deep voice slightly louder than usual as he smiled at her, "I think you've seen him around before, but this is Dan." Nate nudged Dan and looked between the two already seeing a connection,

"Yes," Olivia giggled slightly, "I have seen him around before. Hi Dan, I'm not sure if you know this but I'm Olivia Burke." She stretched her hand out for Dan to shake and smiled brightly at him.

Dan's mouth was slightly gaping he quickly snapped it shut when he realized her was supposed to be talking, "Uh yeah," He said slowly, "of course I know you are I watch your show all the time and you act amazing and," Dan stopped himself and realized he was slightly rambling and he sounded like a obsessed fan, "I mean I'm Dan Humphrey." He took her hand and shook it's dropping a kiss on her hand and smiling at her.

She giggled as she watched him; _he's so adorable _she thought giddily. Dan stood up and pulled out her chair for her gesturing her to sit, "Thank you." She said as she sat.

"My pleasure." Dan said smiling at her, "So Olivia," Dan said casually,

"Yes Dan?" Olivia asked

Dan smiled; Olivia would be the perfect way to get over Blair. Not that he was anywhere near ready to get over her but he was forcing himself to get over her. He didn't want to get over her _for_ Blair herself, he wanted to get over her in _spite_ of Blair to show her he could move on and that she didn't destroy him.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Dan asked shyly and looked down,

**Hey guys wow it's been a while anyway sorry it took long but I was working on another story and then I was still undecided on if I should continue this or not but I finally made up my mind and decided it should continue and then I got stuck here I noticed that a lot of my stories are slightly angsty and I wanted to make this one lighter not all happy but not angsty but I finally finished this but I am un happy with this chapter the next one should be better. Feel free to leave criticism because I know this chapter was not my finest hour anyway I will try my hardest to get the next part out as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

Blair was pacing Serena's bed room waiting for the results; they decided to go to Serena's because it would be better for Blair. Blair slowed from her pacing and took a deep breath through her nose, angrily fisting her hair she also began mumbling things way to quickly for Serena to catch.

Serena sighed and got up from her place on her bed after watching Blair pace for quite a while, she placed her hands on Blair's shoulders to still her, "Blair," Serena said slowly making sure Blair was paying attention, when she saw that Blair was in fact paying attention to her she began speaking again, "Calm down."

"I can't," Blair pulled away from Serena and began pacing again, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, "I can't be pregnant Serena. Dan still hates me." Every time Blair said those words sorrow filled her whole body. Too tired to fight the sadness Blair sat down on Serena's bed with tear filled eyes.

"Come on," Serena said in the lightest voice possible for the situation, "What happened to the Blair Waldorf that I know? Remember, the only thing lamer than dating Dan Humphrey is mourning Dan Humphrey."

Blair sighed at how foolish she was before, "That was before I fell in love with him, before there was the possibility that I could be pregnant with his child. Anyway-"A timer sounded cutting off Blair, Blair looked up at Serena with wide eyes, "S,"

Serena took long strides over to Blair's side and sat next to her pulling her into a hug, "its okay to be scared B, its natural. I'll be here with you every step of the way though no matter what happens, remember that."

Blair took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready." Blair stood up and began walking towards the test when she froze completely unable to look,

Serena walked over to Blair in confusion, "What's wrong?" Serena walked over to the test and picked it up without looking at the result making sure Blair would be the first to see, "Here B, it's now or never." Serena offered the test, holding out to Blair.

Blair reached out and grabbed the test with shaky hands; she tried to look down at the result but her eyes staying locked on Serena her facial expression read the fear she was feeling, "Serena, can you look for me, please?"

Serena grabbed the test again, "Of course, B." She looked down at the result of the test in her hand, her face breaking out into a big smile, Blair giving her a look of uncertainty.

**Xxx**

Dan looked nervously at Olivia, although he didn't even like her Dan still had an enormous fear of rejection, Olivia finally opened her mouth to speak after a few minutes, "Yes."

Nate grinned at them both and clapped Dan on the back in a form of congratulation, "This is great." Nate was about to say more when he received a text from Serena, when he finished reading it he stood up hastily, "Sorry Olivia, but Dan and I have somewhere to be right now."

Dan furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "We do?"

Nate nodded quickly pulling Dan up by his arm, "Yes, and we need to hurry." Nate started walking out, Dan being dragged along, "Serena sent me a text, double 911." Nate said under his breath, making sure Olivia couldn't hear him because she said she needed Dan and Nate ASAP, not a movie star.

Dan turned to face Olivia still being dragged by Nate Dan shouted before the door to the café closed, "I'll text you with the details." Olivia nodded and smiled at Dan, he smiled back.

Once Dan and Nate were out of the café and safely in a cab Dan turned to Nate deciding to voice his question, "What's going on?"

Nate stared at Dan wanting to tell him but honestly, he had no clue either, "Serena needs us, she said it was an emergency like I said before, double 911," Nate sighed, he wanted to know too.

"Okay," Dan eased himself into the cool seat of the taxi, worried about his ex-stepsister/ex- girlfriend now friend,

**Xxx**

"I am going to be the best aunt in the history of aunts, or godmother!" Serena exclaimed jumping and down clapping her hands much like the excited child she was most of the time,

Blair felt her stomach drop, absentmindedly placing her hands on her lower abdomen, "What?"

Serena stopped jumping and looked, _really_ looked, at her very nervous best friend, "It's going to be okay, B." Serena reached out and pulled Blair into another hug and grabbed her phone, she knew Nate was with Dan at the moment and she also knew seeing Dan would brighten Blair's mood. She quickly sent a text to Nate, almost immediately receiving a response saying they were on their way, Nate asked what the emergency was but Serena ignored the text.

Blair sighed heavily and slowly took a seat on the plush carpeting of Serena's room, her legs crossing at the ankle as she placed her back against the end of the bed, she leaned her head back against the bed closing her eyes. She was so stressed and worried, she wanted to be a good mom but she was so young, in her head she was already out of college and married when she would become pregnant, this was not how she pictured it to be. Serena sat down next to Blair taking her hand for comfort, hating seeing her best feel like this.

Blair squeezed Serena's hand, accepting her best friends comforting gesture. Blair felt her eyes slide shut, she was so nervous about becoming a mother at such a young age; she wanted to be a good mother but feared she would fail at that task, what if she was just like _her_ mother, that was by far her greatest fear. But in all honesty Blair was just _tired; _she had been so wrapped up in thinking about Dan she barely slept anymore,

Serena looked over at her now sleeping friend; she hoped Dan and Nate would be here soon… she felt herself slipping into oblivion when she heard her maid say that she had visitors through the buzzer in her room.

Serena jumped up and sprinted out of the room, "Dan! Nate!" Serena shouted as soon as she saw them from the top of the stairs, Serena bounded down the final step and into Dan's arms happily hugging him, she pulled back from him gripping his shoulders putting him at arms distance to look in his eyes, "how are you?" she said so genuinely caring that it made Dan's recently cold exterior melt around the edges,

Dan shrugged a little waiting a beat before he decided to speak, Serena didn't mind as long as he was feeling better, "You know," Dan said softly trying not to act cold around his best friends, "I've been better." his lips twitched into a small smile,

"That's great," Serena nodded smiling brightly back at him, "So Nate, I heard about Jenny," Serena smiled and nudged Nate playfully,

Nate smiled and blushed a little, "Yeah," Nate ducked his head, "She's great."

Serena let go of Dan only to begin to hug Nate, "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, "Who would've of thought?" Serena asked winking at Nate and Dan, because of all the Nate-Vanessa-Jenny drama and then there was the whole Dan punching Nate fiasco it was shocking that Nate and Jenny end up together in the end and that Dan was cool with it,

Nate smiled brighter, "I know, but she makes me so happy."

Dan frowned; he was reminded that that was how happy he used to be with Blair, "Enough about my sister." Dan said playfully but there was a hint of pain in his tone, "New topic?" Dan asked hopefully,

"Okay," Serena said shrugging, "Why haven't we hung out in so long?" she said mock anger in her voice, a pout on her lips,

Dan smiled at her and played along and pushed his chest out, mock anger in his voice too, "I don't know, maybe because you're always with Carter."

Serena smiled back and hugged Dan, "I'm so sorry, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself," she paused for dramatic effect,

Dan smiled at her and pushed her back playfully, staying in the act trying to keep the smile off his face for a little, "I don't know how you are going to live with yourself either, and maybe you should think a punishment for yourself, maybe jumping off a bridge or something?" Dan suggested playfully, poking her shoulder softly making Serena laugh,

Serena sighed dramatically after her laughter subsided, "So it's settled I will jump of this very building today." She poked Dan's side, "is that good enough for you?"

Dan shook his head, "I don't know, maybe I just needed a hug to fix things, you very bad friend." Serena and Dan both began laughing at the exact same time,

"Sorry to stop this whole whatever you guys are doing, which is weird by the way," Nate raised an eyebrow in confusion because he didn't not get Dan and Serena at all, he nudged Dan and Serena to get their attention when his confusion was overcome by curiosity, "But Serena, what's the big emergency?" he asked as his curiosity peaked as to what the big emergency was,

"Yeah, is it like a, you need help picking out an outfit for a date, or a..." Dan paused using his 'girl' voice, "Oh my gosh guys I totally think Carter is cheating on me so we need to come up with a scheme to find out if he is," Dan's booming laughter filled the room and Serena smiled at Dan since he was acting like himself again,

Serena giggled and rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Sorry, I think scheming is more Blair's strong point." Serena quickly regretted her choice of words when she saw Dan visibly flinch,

Dan opened his mouth about to say something when Serena saw out of the corner of her eye that Blair was beginning to bound down the steps, "Serena?" Blair asked in a sleepy haze, still not seeing Dan or Nate yet,

As soon as Dan saw Blair he began clenching his jaw so tightly his ears began to ring, and he began breathing heavily, his cold exterior back, Serena could feel it. Blair on the other hand, when she saw Dan her whole face lit up and she looked at him as if he were an angel sent straight down from heaven and had all the answers to life's problems,

Dan took in Blair's disheveled appearance and her nervousness and turned to glare at Serena, "What?" Dan hissed angrily turning away from Blair "Is this what you wanted to tell me? Even though we broke up Blair had no problem going back to sleeping with Chuck?"

Blair quickly shook her head at Dan's accusation and jumped off of the last step, nearly running over to Dan ready to tell him the truth, "No, I'm..." she trailed off nervously when she saw the look her was giving her, like she was the most vile thing on this planet,

Dan glared at her the vein on his forehead popping out, "You're what? Unfaithful, heartless, still playing with my heart? Yes, to all of the above, glad to see we've come to an understanding." His hissed, his words acidic as he glanced at Nate who was uncomfortably rocking on his feet; he shot another cold glare Blair's direction although he felt his heart sink, Blair shook her head in disbelief, "I'm out of here,"

Blair looked at him with determination in her eyes, the old Blair Waldorf was back bringing with her, her old confidence that she used to use to make girls cry in high school, "Dan, wait, I need to tell you something-"

Dan cut her off, "I don't care." he pressed the elevator button hoping it would open empty so he could throw himself down the elevator shaft,

As Blair saw the elevator doors begin to slide open she looked over at Serena with worry filled eyes, he didn't want to listen to her just like she feared he would, Serena just smiled at Blair in encouragement, "I'm pregnant!" She shouted after Dan as he was about to get in,

Dan stopped one foot still in the elevator, "What?" his eyes widened in shock, he completely stepped out Nate following after him although Nate did think about staying in the elevator and going to Jenny, less problems. But, Nate decided to stay with his best friend.

Serena crossed her arms and glared angrily at Dan for how he was treating her best friend, sure she was best friends with both Dan and Blair but she would always side with who was right and right now she was team Blair. She wished that Dan would go back to being his old self, the one Serena had loved since junior year, well in a friendly way now but still he was like her brother and he needed to be put back into place, "You heard right, Blair is pregnant." Dan opened his mouth to say something but Serena beat him to it, "and before you ask it _is _yours."

Dan snorted, he knew he sound obnoxious, even to himself and he didn't like it at all he wanted to blame Blair but couldn't she did the things that made him change but she didn't make him change that was his own fault, "I highly doubt that. I bet its Chucks,"

Serena glared at him, she was so tired of this new Dan, like the world needed another Chuck Bass, and one was defiantly all everyone needed and could take. "Did you use a condom?" she smugly smirked at him; she knew she won this battle before he even spoke.

Dan opened and closed his mouth several time trying to come up with a response that would get his out of the situation, he came up with nothing but a weak defense, "Well... No. But I thought she was on birth control." he weakly defended himself knowing how pitiful he sounded,

"And did you even think about asking her if she was actually on the pill?" Serena smiled at Blair assuring her that she would make Dan take full responsibility for his actions,

Dan sighed, Serena won, he knew it and so did she, "No, I just assumed-"

Serena smiled in victory; she could make a good lawyer, "That's right. You assumed, you didn't know,"

Dan grimaced and walked over to Blair and gently took her hand, Blair's breath hitching in her throat at even minor contact from Dan, she wanted to slap herself for acting like a school girl with a crush, "If this is my baby, I'm going to be there for it. This doesn't mean I forgive you or that I take you back, but I will be there for this baby."

Blair smiled, his moral integrity not annoying her anymore, she was about to say something when Dan had already began talking, "Just a heads up, when this baby is born I want a DNA test," Blair nodded, sad that Dan didn't believe her, "And I'm going out with Olivia Burke soon."

Blair pulled her hand back from his hand like he burned her, "I'm having your baby and you're going to go out with a movie slut?" she snapped at him.

Dan glared, "It might not even be my baby!" he yelled his voice rising with each word,

Blair stared at him with a hurt expression, like he just kicked her puppy, "I never slept with Chuck." She whispered,

Dan grimaced, "Regardless?" Blair's head snapped up, did that mean he believed her? "You still cheated on me."

Blair sighed and dropped her head; once more the guilt hit her like a giant train, "I am sorry about that Dan. I don't know what I was thinking."

Dan bit him lip nervously maybe they would never be together again but they could work on friendship, "Did you think about having an abortion?"

Blair, Serena, and Nate all looked at him like he had grown a second head all three of their jaws becoming slack, "Are you kidding me?" Serena walked over to him in disbelief, she looked at him with a shocked expression she expected more of Dan.

This time Nate spoke up, disappointed with his best friend, "Are you actually talking about killing a human being before it even has a chance to live? That's horrible man, what's wrong with you?" He gave Dan a disappointed look,

Dan looked between the three of them with murderous looks on their faces and felt scared, "It was just a suggestion."

Serena pushed his shoulder roughly, "Yeah, a stupid suggestion!" Serena grabbed his face between both her hands making him look directly in her eyes, "You are not going to kill my godchild or niece or nephew, do you understand?" Dan gulped loudly and nodded, Serena pushed him away and returned to the bright, happy-go-lucky Serena everyone knew her as,

Dan looked at Blair to try to get her assistance Blair shook her head, "I'm not killing _my _baby." She paused then continued, "If you don't want to be a part of your child's life, so be it. I suggest you leave now if that if your intention."

Dan looked at all three of them apologetically, "I'm sorry, Blair, I wasn't thinking." Dan walked over to Blair again getting on his knees in front of her, pushing her shirt up and placing a soft kiss of her stomach, "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I helped make you." He chuckled when he realized he was talking to Blair's stomach/ his child, "I want you to know that even if me and your mommy aren't together when you are born, you were made out of love and I love you very much no matter what happens because you are my child, that won't ever change, and I'll never regret you."

Blair smiled at Dan with tears in her eyes as he continued to have a conversation with the growing child inside of her, Dan placed a final kiss of Blair's stomach and stood up, "I'm going to be a father."

Blair nodded at him, "You're going to be a father." Dan smiled and turned to Serena, "I'm sorry for trying to kill my baby."

Serena smiled back, "its okay,"

Nate smiled and gave Dan a small hug, "Congrats, again."

Serena's face lit up with a idea, "Hey maybe this is for the best, you guys were never really friends," Dan and Blair opened their mouths to protest but Serena elaborated, "You went more enemies to lusting after each other to dating to a love hate relationship. Maybe now you can work on being friends."

Dan sighed a smiled, "You're right. Friends?" Dan offered holding out his hand for Blair to take,

"Friends." Blair agreed sadly, "Friends with a child." The room filled with laughter and they all began talking with excitement about Dan and Blair's future baby.

**Hey guys, can you believe it's been over a month? I am so so sorry about that but I would have rather had a decent chapter put out than complete junk that I almost did put out. I once again apologize and if you would so kindly leave a review I would be so happy. :) **


End file.
